


Please don't cry (you liar)

by wejumpwefall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lots of Crying, M/M, Sad, i was bored, idk - Freeform, if you dont like sad things i would leave, like there is nothing happy about this, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wejumpwefall/pseuds/wejumpwefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cheats, Harry leaves</p><p>*</p><p>Loosely based on the song Liar by Mumford & Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't cry (you liar)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I was bored, and i felt like they're were not enough cheating one shots that end realistically, so I created this piece of rubbish. I'm sorry.
> 
> Emily xx

Harry often wondered how painful it was when you died. 

He now thinks it's a lot less painful then this.

*

It's been weird between the two of them for months now, but harry never touched the subject. Too scared to find out what the reason was behind it. He'd always ask where louis had been, but when louis would only answer with a blunt "just out" he wouldn't ask anymore.

And tonight he thought it would be no different. But as always, harry was wrong.

There was a loud bang and a hushed curse uttered outside the bedroom. Harry would have jumped a long time ago, scared shitless at any loud noise made in the quiet house, but it's no longer like that, it's almost like a routine now.

He turned over to look at his clock on the bedside table, and sighed. It was 2:23 am. 

Harry stretched and quickly threw one of his t-shirts on, which was probably louis' seeing as how tight it was against his broad shoulders. He padded out down the hallway and into the living room where louis stood looking out the window.

Unable to say anything else harry simply breathed out a quiet "louis", which made louis jump and quickly turn around to face his boyfriend. 

"Harry what are you doing up?" louis spoke in a quiet and almost guilty tone. His eyes were rimmed with red patches, his hair was disheveled and his cheeks looked sticky. If harry knew better he would have said that the boy had been crying. But louis never cries. Not anymore.

"Waiting for you of course" Harry said slowly. "Where have you been?"

Harry already knew the answer that was going to come out of louis' mouth, it was always the same, so was surprised when louis' whole face crumbled and he stumbled across the room and threw his arms around harry. 

"Harry, my sweet, harry. I love you, I love you, I'm so sorry, so sorry I-" the rest of louis' words were muffled into harry's neck as louis continued to cling every inch of his body to harry.

"Louis? what's going on? is everything okay?" Harry replied frantically, shocked at louis' sudden outburst. "What happened lou, please, speak to me"

Harry felt louis shift under his neck, and looked down to see louis looking back up at him. "Harry, before I say anything please know that I love you, I love you so much, never forget that, please harry" louis spoke quickly, as if the words were falling from his mouth. 

Harry removed his body from louis' hold and took a step back. "louis, you're scaring me, what's going on" harry's voice trembled as he spoke, his nerves that he was trying to push down, now showing.

"I-" louis began to spoke but stopped as his voice broke. His bottom lip trembled as if he was going to start crying, which only scared harry even more.

"Harry, I'm sorry, I was drunk, I was at the pub up the road, I had drank too much i-" Louis was now looking frantic, stuck between shouting all the words out, or shutting up and running out the house.

"Louis, please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me" harry said wetly, his cheeks now streaming with tears, scared about what louis is about to say. He knows what's happened. He just can't absorb it.

"I don't know how it happened, I was just speaking to the girl one minute then we were in the toilets and-" louis soon cut off as harry stumbled back and let out a loud cry, wanting to simply curl up and hide from the world.

"Harry it was just this once, I promise, i love you so much, i would never do this on purpose, i promi-" louis stopped as he attempted to reach out for harry, but harry simply pushed louis away and took a step back. 

"Don't you dare touch me" Louis breath hitched at harry's ice cold tone, shocked that harry was now directing the tone at him. He'd never done that, not in all their four years together. 

"I thought..I thought we were it lou? How could you? You cheated on me louis. On me.." Harry whispered the last words, which only made louis crumble even more. This was never meant to be them. They were it. The two of them against the world. Forever.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I love y-" louis gasped. "Don't lie louis" Harry was now crying silently, looking vacant. He didn't believe a word louis had uttered. Not now. Not after this  
.  
Harry turned around and walked slowly to the bedroom, grabbed his bag from under the bed and started to throw any of his clothes that were in sight.

"harry? harry what are you doing, please, harry, stop" louis whispered and tried to pull the clothes harry was throwing into his bag, but harry simply pushed louis away, and said "I'm leaving" and zipped his bag and walked out of the bedroom leaving louis crumpled up on the bed.

"Haz, harry, please don't leave I'll change, I'll do anything please harry" louis was now crawling after harry, not quite understanding how the two of them had ended up like this.

Harry turned and crouched down so he was on his knees with louis. He was still crying, he chest silently heaving. 

He turned to his bag, unzipped it and got his wallet out, and pulled one bit of paper, which was a small photograph. He silently gave it to louis with a small sad smile. Louis took it from harry and looked down and let out a quiet sob which he had been holding back. 

The picture was of harry and louis wrapped up in each others arms looking at each other not aware that the photo was being taken. Gemma had walked into the kitchen where harry and louis had been making-attempting-mince pies, two Christmas eves ago. The two had been giggling and flicking flour at each other which soon turned into them covered head to toe in white. Gemma had quickly snapped a photo, the pair still totally unaware of her presence, completely wrapped up in each other.

Louis was now crying loudly and threw his arms around harry's shoulders, wrapping both of his hands in harry's hair. Harry stilled for a moment but crumbled and wrapped both of his arms around louis' waist.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before harry pulled back, and louis quickly gasped "I love you harry please, I love you so much" He threw his arms tighter around harry's shoulders, and sobbed into his neck. But harry pulled away again, raised his hand and wiped the tears from louis' cheeks and whispered "Don't lie louis, please, don't lie".

Harry quickly unwrapped his arms from louis' waist and stood up.

Louis started to sob loudly and stood up as soon as harry made a move to pick up his bag. 

"Harry please don't leave, I love you, i really do, please" Louis was now slurring all his words together, his tears now making their way down his neck. 

Harry went to turn away, but louis grabbed harry's shoulders and leaned in towards his lips.

Harry hesitated, not wanting to kiss louis after all he had found out, but louis kept leaning in and harry resolve crumbled as louis' lips pressed against his. 

He wrapped both his arms around louis' waist and started to kiss louis frantically, trying to absorb every inch of louis he had left before he would have to leave.  
Louis wrapped both his arms around harry's neck and whimpered into the kiss.

The noise brought harry back to reality and he pulled back and kissed louis on the forehead. 

"Goodbye lou, you know I love you. But that just wasn't enough for you" Harry picked up his bag, and with one last look at louis, he turned and walked out the house. Not taking his key.

Louis crumbled to the floor and sobbed weakly, looking down at the crumpled photo harry had left him, then looking up at the door, watching not only harry go, but his whole life too.

*

You lean in for your last kiss,  
Who in this word can ask me to resist.  
Your hands cold as they find my neck,  
oh this love that I've found, I detest.


End file.
